


Maybe You Should Stay

by pilotmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Luke, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Needy Luke, Riding, Sick Luke, Smut, Swearing, Top Michael, i was inspired by luke being sick, overuse of the word cock, smut in the second chapter, the other boys are hardly in this, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotmikey/pseuds/pilotmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is sick and Michael feels like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. let me in on all your secrets

They hadn’t even been in Shanghai for 24 hours before the nausea set in. It wasn’t even food poisoning because the other boys were fine. Luke just had a stupid immune system that liked to punish him for absolutely no reason. His head was feeling fuzzy and his throat felt like someone had sliced the inside of it before rubbing salt against the wounds. He was a sucker when it came to colds. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bunk and go to sleep for the next 16 hours, but he couldn’t. They had interviews and appearances to make, not to mention the show tonight. Fuck, the show. How the hell was he supposed to sing feeling like this? He’d barely made it through soundcheck and he hadn’t even been giving it his all. The boys wouldn’t let him. Once it was time for the meet and great their team made him go backstage and wait for the others. He didn’t really see the point in that; it wasn’t like he could get sick again. But he was grateful for the break nonetheless.

Luke hated being sick on tour. He always felt like he was letting everyone down. The boys wouldn’t come near him unless they had to, not that he blamed them. It was just, he was a cuddler. He hated being sick but even worse, he hated being sick alone. When he was younger he used to curl up with his mom all day and let her baby him until he started feeling better. He missed those days. There wasn’t much he could do while on tour except suck it up and stick it out. It might be a little more bearable if at least one of the boys could come and give him a cuddle, but he knew that wouldn’t be a good idea. One of them being sick was enough. They couldn’t risk the whole band catching whatever Luke had. It was hard enough trying to stay away from each other cramped on a bus like they always were. Maybe if they had a hotel room it would be easier, but they weren’t always so fortunate.

There were two hours to go before they had to be at the venue for the show and Luke was torn between taking a nap and drinking 35 cups of tea in a vain attempt to cure his illness. He knew it wouldn’t work, but maybe the herbs and honey would be enough to soothe his raw throat enough that singing would cause him minimal pain. He felt like shit. They’d had to change the setlist to accommodate his dying vocal chords. This was supposed to be Sounds Live Feels Live, not ROWYSO 2.0. He knew the fans would be disappointed, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t have the chops to sing a lot of the new songs right now. He groaned loudly and slammed his head against the wall behind the couch he was seated on. Calum looked up from where he was playing on his phone beside Luke.

“You okay?” he asked. It sounded like he already knew the answer. Of course he did. They all did. You can’t live out of someone’s pocket for four years and not catch on to these kind of things. These kind of things being Luke is an absolute pain when he’s sick.

“I’m dying. I’m dead,” he croaked, voice quiet and scratchy. Ashton glared at them from his bunk.

“Calum, don’t engage. Luke, shut the fuck up. No talking!” he hissed. Luke shot him the best death glare he could, but the furrow in his brows made his head hurt. He took a sip of his tea and closed his eyes. He knew it was stupid to try and argue back, but it didn’t change the fact that he was pissed off. Why was he sick now? Why couldn’t he have gotten sick when they were on break and he had his own bed, and his family to take care of him? Why did he have to get sick at all?

“It isn’t fair,” he whispered. He turned to Calum to give him sad eyes, but Calum just kept playing on his phone and didn’t spare Luke a single glance. Fine then. With a huff, he stood up, immediately clutching his forehead as the room began to spin.

“Fuck,” he whispered, this time to himself. When the world returned to a mostly stationary view, he shuffled to the “kitchen” to set his mug down. “Where’s Michael?”

“His bunk, sleeping. Stop talking,” Ashton replied. Luke rolled his eyes slightly. Not a big, epic eye roll because that would hurt way too much. Just big enough that Ashton knew he was fucking tired of being told to shut up despite knowing that it was for the best. He made his way past Ashton’s bunk and over to Michael’s, pulling the curtain back to peer in at the older boy. His back was facing Luke, the blanket only coming up to his waist. His small shoulders moved ever so slightly every time he took a breath. Luke smiled. Michael was rowdy and loud all the time, but when he slept he was the most calming thing in the world. Despite his better judgment, and knowing Ashton would cause a scene if he was paying attention, he slid into the bunk with Michael. Pulling the curtain back to hide them from the rest of the band, he scooted closer to the blue-haired boy and snuck an arm around his waist. Michael was warm, and Luke fought the urge to press his face between Michael’s shoulder blades.

There was something about Michael that always made Luke feel safe. Even back in the day, when Michael would tease Luke relentlessly and bitch at him about nothing important, Luke felt safe with the older boy. Michael was home, even though they were so far away from Sydney. The miles between here and there never seemed to matter. Michael was the little piece of Sydney that Luke got to take everywhere.

That thought used to scare him. Why was Michael so much different than Ashton or Calum? He’d known them just as long. They were all close. Why was it Michael that helped him stay grounded, or fall asleep easier, or laugh louder? It didn’t used to make sense to him. It wasn’t something Luke liked to think about. It wasn’t like that anymore. It took him a while, but the fact that Michael just fit with him didn’t scare him anymore. Why should it? It was just Michael. They were MichaelandLuke. Always had been, ever since they became friends. It made sense that Michael was the person he wanted to go to when he was feeling sick, or when he couldn’t sleep. Michael knew how to make him feel better just by existing. Who was Luke to question that?

Michael stirred beside him. Luke lifted his arm slightly so the older boy could adjust. Michael stretched his arms in front of him, then turned slowly so he was facing Luke. His eyes were still half shut, but when they landed on Luke his lips turned into a sleepy grin.

“Hey, you’re sick, get away from me,” he said quietly, but he wrapped his arms around Luke and pulled him closer. Luke’s head settled in the space between Michael’s chest and chin. He held tightly onto Michael’s body, soaking up his heat and his health. If only he could get better just by being close to Michael. If only he could lay here all day and let Michael’s warmth fight the sickness threatening to pull him under. Luke sighed. Thoughts like this weren’t healthy, no matter how much he’s accepted his… feelings. It wasn’t that he liked Michael. He was loud and crass and always everywhere at once. He was clumsy and forgetful and borderline stupid sometimes. Michael was this giant nerd that felt everything too much. He was insecure and confident and unforgiving all at the same time. No, Luke didn’t like him.

“You okay, bub?” Michael asked, interrupting Luke’s thoughts. That. It was that right there that made Luke question everything. The way Michael knew when he was thinking too much. The way Michael knew to ask Luke, instead of just let him slip into his own twisted head.

“I feel like shit. Not just cause ‘m sick. Feels like ‘m letting everyone down,” Luke said softly. He snuggled closer to Michael, clinging to him in a way he knew was too much, but he didn’t care. Michael was like medicine sometimes, and right now he was everything Luke needed.

“You aren’t. You got sick. It happens. I’ll probably be next thanks to you,” Michael chuckled.

Luke frowned slightly. “Do you want me to go?” he asked, loosening his grip a little. Sensing his uneasiness, Michael squeezed Luke harder.

“No,” he whispered. “Stay.”

Luke hesitated for just a moment before giving in, his tight embrace returning as his hands pressed firmly against Michael’s back. Maybe he liked Michael just a little bit. Not in the “I want to buy you flowers and suck your dick” kind of way, but in the “you make everything feel better and I wouldn’t mind waking up to you every day” kind of way. Maybe that was worse. Now that he’s thinking about it, he would definitely buy Michael flowers. Why not? He could find a cute little bouquet that matched his hair and his eyes. Maybe he’d get one of those heart shaped pizzas Michael’s always talking about. On second thought, he wouldn’t even be opposed to sucking Michael’s dick, if he wanted him to. Maybe they would suck each other’s dicks. Michael’s lips would look amazing wrapped around his cock. He wondered if they would get even pinker, if they would shine with saliva and precome. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Michael; if his lips would get swollen and raw after hours of making out. He wondered if –

Woah. Okay, no. Not the kind of thoughts he needs to be having while laying this close to the person he’s fantasizing about. Not that he’s _fantasizing_. He’s just… entertaining the idea. There’s no harm in that. 

He feels someone staring at him suddenly. He looked up to find Michael’s green eyes staring right at him.

“What?” Luke asks. Michael’s eyebrows raise.

“What were you thinking about? Been saying your name for the past five minutes.” Luke flushed, the blood raising a rosy pink colour to his cheeks.

“Nothin,” he replied. He averted his gaze, choosing instead to stare at the wall behind Michael.

“Luke,” Michael whispered. “Seriously, what’s up with you?” He sounded concerned. Luke hated it when Michael sounded concerned. It always had a way of fucking with Luke’s head because Michael _cared_.

“Nothin,” Luke said again. Even he didn’t believe himself. His voice sounded fake, even through all the scratches and croaks. He closed his eyes, praying to something or someone that Michael would change the topic. Luke couldn’t trust himself when he was sick. He was already being impressively needy, even for him. His head was aching and all of these thoughts about Michael weren’t helping. What happened to the carefree balance he’d had yesterday? When he knew there was something different about Michael, but it wasn’t enough to bother him. It didn’t make him feel the need to consider _dating_ Michael, or worse, _telling_ him.

“ _Luke_ ,” Michael said again. This time he sounded insistent, and Luke knew he wasn’t going to drop this anytime soon. He paused. What harm would it really do, telling Michael how he’s feeling? He trusted Michael enough to know that even if he didn’t feel the same (which he probably didn’t) he wouldn’t make a big deal about it. Michael never embarrassed him when it came to things that actually mattered. Besides, he’d been sitting on this feeling for a while. Maybe he would feel at least a little better if he got it off his chest. At least then he would only have his cold to worry about.

“Do you think it would be weird if I liked a guy?” Luke blurted suddenly. He held his breath and waited for Michael to answer. He didn’t look at him, not yet.

“Course not.” Luke exhaled, entire body relaxing. He lifted his chin to gaze at Michael. Michael was smiling at him, his eyes looking kind and accepting. It made Luke’s stomach flip in anticipation.

“What if,” Luke paused, “what if it was someone I was close to? Like, really close to?” Michael’s eyebrows furrowed and his head cocked slightly. Suddenly Luke regretted everything. He’d made a terrible mistake and he just wanted to go to his own bunk and wait until it was time for the show and forget this ever happened. He pulled his arms from where they were still wrapped around Michael and sat up, but before he could fully pull his arms away, Michael grabbed his hands.

“Luke, wait,” he said. “Wait, it’s okay. It’s okay,” and Luke knew he’d figured it out. Sometimes Michael was so fucking intuitive and Luke hated it. Sometimes he wished Michael was the type of person who always needed someone to spell it out for them. At least then he could say stupid things like this and have a chance to take them back.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please forget it,” Luke whined quietly. He tried to pull his hands out of Michael’s grip, but Michael wasn’t letting go. “Michael please forget it, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything, I don’t wanna ruin this, please,” he rambled.

“Luke, shut up!” they heard Ashton yell. Nothing happened for a while after that. Michael just stared at Luke, and Luke stared back even though he would’ve given anything to have been able to look away. It felt like he wasn’t breathing. Michael was still holding Luke’s hands. After another minute passed, Michael released his grip on Luke. Luke thought he was letting him go, when Michael slowly intertwined their fingers. Now it was Luke’s turn to be confused. He looked down at their hands, and then back at Michael. He had his tongue out, licking his lips. Luke swallowed hard.

“’m not good with words Luke. If you weren’t sick I would just kiss you and call it a day,” Michael said softly. Luke’s eyes widened. Curse his fucking cold, curse whoever got him sick. He wondered if his ears were even working properly, if Michael had really just said that. The look on Michael’s face proved that he had, and that this was really happening. Luke felt his breathing pick up. How was any of this real? In a minute he would wake up and they would be on their way to China and he wouldn’t be sick and his feelings for Michael would still be the last thing on his mind - because keeping them in a box in the back of his head was so much safer than this. Ignoring the offbeat patter of his heart when Michael looked at him and the way Luke’s body ached to reach out and touch Michael was so much easier than being here, holding his breath and waiting for something, anything, to happen next. When it did, he knew he wouldn’t be ready for it.

“Fuck it.”

And  _god_ , he was right, because all of the sudden there were lips against his, moving carefully and slowly, testing the waters. His head felt empty and weak, but it wasn’t because of the cold. It was because Michael was kissing him. There was a hand placed delicately against his cheek, as if Michael was scared he might break him if he held him too hard. Luke whined against Michael’s lips. It was probably a horrible kiss for him. Luke was sick and now Michael would probably get sick, but it didn’t seem like Michael cared.

When he pulled away, Luke’s eyes were still closed. He was vaguely aware he was holding his breath again, but he didn’t dare move. If he did, he might shatter this fantasy land he was living in. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find Michael looking questioningly back at him.

“Okay?” he asked Luke. He sounded hoarse, despite not being sick (yet). It wasn’t like the kiss was very heated, it was just years overdue. Michael seemed to think so too. 

"Yeah," Luke croaked. He knew his face was red and by the warmth all over his body he could tell the blush went all the way down to his chest. He sucked his bottom lip in, chewing on the flesh and tugging on his lip ring gently. Michael was still holding one of his hands. Luke tightened his grip on Michael's fingers and reached for his other hand. Michael met him half way, linking their fingers once more. Their faces were still inches apart. Luke couldn't help but notice how easy it would be to lean in a little bit more and get another taste of Michael's lips, but he knew they'd already risked Michael's health enough for one day.

"I like you too, Luke. A lot, okay? We don't have to rush to figure out what this means. I'm not going anywhere," Michael spoke, voice no louder than a whisper. If Luke wasn't so close to him still he would've had to strain to hear him. 

"Okay," Luke said. "Can we just lay here then? You make me feel better." Michael smiled at that. God, he was so beautiful when he smiled. How had he went without this for so long? How had he expected his life to end up any other way than right here with Michael? Why had he wasted so much time not kissing him and touching him and holding him? 

"Of course," Michael answered. He let go of Luke's hands and shifted back so he was laying down again, then patted his chest. "C'mere." Luke scooted down and rested his head on Michael's chest. Without thinking, he reached to lace his fingers with Michael's once more. He didn't need to look up to know Michael was smiling. He felt it when Michael pulled their joined hands towards his lips to press a soft kiss on the back of Luke's hand. He let them rest against his chest, and Luke let his eyes land on them. They looked right, their hands. They looked like they were meant to be holding each other. Maybe they were. His head was still woozy and his throat was still sore, but he didn't care. Never had being sick ever ended up so good for him. Never had he felt so lucky. He couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be than curled up here, Michael's arm around him, Luke's head on his chest. Before he got too comfortable, he leaned up to place a kiss on Michael's chin. He couldn't remember a time where he'd been so happy to be sick.

"I can't wait until you're all better and we can makeout."

He also couldn't remember a time where he'd been so eager to get better.


	2. let me roam your body freely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is finally better and he wants some alone time with Michael.

It took two weeks for Luke’s cold to finally go away completely. It’s hard to get rid of a sore throat when you’re straining your voice every night, but after enough tea and vocal rest he was finally feeling like himself again. It felt amazing to be able to sing without pain, to stick around for meet and greets, and really give his all in performances. Oh, and to be able to finally kiss Michael. 

Thanks to some higher power, Michael never got sick. They refrained from kissing for the rest of the time Luke was sick. Luke’s still not sure how they managed. Once he’d had a taste, all he wanted to do was get more. He knew Michael was feeling the same way. They’d still spent nights together, cuddled up in one of their bunks. They still held hands when no one else was around. The boys had overheard their conversation two weeks ago and had only given them a “no more kissing until Luke’s better” and a very uncomfortable “no sex on the bus” talk. There was no “you’re going to ruin the band” or “you’re being selfish”, and Luke and Michael were both extremely grateful. 

They were staying in a hotel tonight, in a city Luke had already forgotten the name of. In his defense, they were in a new city nearly every day. Once he learned the name of wherever they were, they had already left for the next town. Tonight however, they were arriving at a hotel and had the next day commitment free. They could go exploring or catch up on sleep in an _actual_ bed. Luke was definitely leaning towards the latter. But first, he had a little bit of a plan forming in his head. He hadn’t been able to kiss Michael for weeks since their first one when he was sick, and his body had been craving Michael ever since. A hotel room posed as the perfect opportunity to finally get Michael alone. They were on the bus headed towards the hotel when Michael plopped down beside him.

“Hey babe,” Michael said, a grin forming on his lips. He slung an arm around Luke’s shoulders and pulled him against his own body. 

“Babe?” Luke asked with a smirk. Michael calling him babe was definitely something he could get used to. 

“Don’t like it? I thought it was a step up from ‘dork’ or ‘noodle legs’,” Michael laughed. They held each other’s gaze for a moment. Luke still wasn’t used to this, Michael being his. It was new and exciting, but also familiar in a way that Luke assumed came with knowing someone as well as they knew each other.

“No, I like it,” Luke replied, “I like it a lot.” Michael’s grin only got bigger and Luke got the urge to kiss him, so he did. Their lips met in a playful kiss and Luke couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face. Yeah, he could _definitely_ get used to this. 

“Hey! No sex on the bus!” 

Luke groaned. “We aren’t having sex, you jackass,” he shouted back. Calum came over to sit on the couch beside Michael, the three of them now squished tightly on the small piece of furniture.

“Not yet,” Michael whispered in Luke’s ear, making the younger boy giggle.

“Okay gross,” Calum said with fake disgust, but Luke could see the way he was biting his cheek to hold back a smile. He knew Calum was happy they’d finally gotten their shit together.

“You’re just jealous you aren’t getting any,” Luke shot back. Calum turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.

“Neither are you,” he challenged.

“Not yet,” Michael whispered again, causing Calum to groan and Luke to blush, biting his own cheek for reasons much different than Calum. 

***

After an hour and a half, the boys had finally reached the hotel. They grabbed their overnight bags while a member of their team checked them in. Once they’d gotten their room keys they headed up to their respective rooms to shower and nap, whichever felt more important at the moment. Luke opened the door to his room and dropped his bag at his feet. He decided to nap now and shower later, seeing as he didn’t plan on getting much sleep tonight. 

He woke up to his phone ringing - Ashton calling to see what he wanted to do about dinner. After saying he was fine with ordering a pizza, Luke plugged his phone in to charge and headed towards the shower. He stripped and turned on the water. For a hotel, the pressure was surprisingly strong. He took his time shampooing his hair and lathering up his body. His hands lingered on his cock for a little longer than they should have. _Not yet_ , he told himself. He wanted Michael to come over tonight. They hadn’t had a chance to do anything but kiss while they were on the bus, and there was no way he was letting this opportunity slip by.

He rinsed himself off and got out of the shower. He was in the middle of toweling himself off when he heard a knock on the door. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he stepped out of the bathroom and padded his way to the hotel room door. He looked out of the peep hole to see who it was and was met with giant nostrils and the top of a devilish grin. Shaking his head, he opened to door to let Michael in. He shut the door behind him and flipped the lock. Turning back, he looked at Michael. The older boy’s eyes weren’t meeting Luke’s, but were instead roaming his body. Luke blushed, reaching down to adjust the towel that was slipping dangerously low on his hips. 

“Nice outfit,” Michael smirked. His voice was low and the sound made Luke’s stomach flip. Never wanting to lose the upper hand, Luke took a few steps closer to Michael and stopped less than a foot away from him. 

“Seems you’re a little over-dressed,” he says, in what he hoped was a sexy voice. He lifted his hand up to Michael’s chest to play with the neckline of his shirt. 

“Oh yeah? What are we doing,” Michael teased. Luke could feel Michael’s breathing picking up under the palm of his hand. 

“Whatever you want,” Luke replied, looking Michael in the eye and cocking his head. The way Michael was looking at him made him shiver. Michaels gaze was intense, full of lust and fondness and something else Luke couldn’t place. Michael hadn’t even touched him yet, but the look in his eyes made Luke’s cock stir. 

“Is that so?” Michael flirted back. His hands reached out to lie on Luke’s shoulders. He squeezed them for a minute before letting them slide down his arms to grasp at Luke’s hands. They linked their fingers.

“Mhm,” Luke confirmed. Feeling confident, he moved Michael’s hand down to the top of the towel around his waist. He let go of his fingers and laid his hand on top of Michael’s, pressed just below his navel. Michael’s eyes slipped down to stare at where their hands were resting. Luke watched him take a deep breath before looking back up to meet Luke’s eyes. He bithis lip ring, waiting to see if Michael would take the lead. 

He wasn’t disappointed. As soon as he released his bottom lip, Michael was on him. Their lips crashed together and Luke wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck. They battled for dominance for a minute or two before Luke let Michael win, his whole body going slack against Michael’s. He felt a tongue swipe against his bottom lip and he immediately opened his mouth to let Michael in. Their tongues brushed and Luke moaned, Michael quickly swallowing it down. His knees were weak and his towel felt like it was slipping further and further down. Michael pulled away from the kiss, mouth wet and swollen and _fuck_ he looked better than Luke ever could have imagined. Michael glanced down at Luke’s towel, before looking back at Luke and raising his eyebrows. Luke nodded, and then Michael waspushing the towel off, falling with a light thud on the hotel floor. His dick was half hard but Michael ignored it, leaning back in to kiss him again. Michael had one hand on his hip and the other on the small of his back, pulling Luke against him. They kiss a bit longer before Michael attached his lips to Luke’s neck, sucking at the skin and biting down whenever Luke let out an involuntary whimper. He reached out to pull at the hem of Michael’s shirt, suddenly very aware he was completely naked and Michael was still fully clothed. The thought sends a shiver down his spine. 

“Michael,” he moaned, “take this off.” He tugged at Michael's shirt and the older boy pulled away from the bruise blossoming on Luke’s neck. He tsks, causing Luke to frown.

“Not yet, babe,” Michael whispered. “I like this dynamic. Might need to keep you like this all the time,” and _fuck_ if that wasn’t the hottest thing Michael’s ever said to him, he doesn’t know what is. Luke groaned at the filthy thoughts flooding his head. Michael smirked, “You like that idea, babe?”

“Yes,” Luke hissed as Michael reattached his lips to Luke’s neck, this time working down his chest. His hips knocked into Luke’s, letting Luke feel how hard he was. “Fuck,” Luke moaned.

“’m so hard, babe. You’re so fucking hot, bet you could make me feel so good,” Michael said, lips peppering kisses all over Luke’s chest.”Think you could do that? Wanna show me how good you can make me feel?” 

“Yes,” Luke whined. This is what he’s been waiting for all week. He let his hand come down between them to palm at the bulge in Michael’s pants. “Wanna suck you off. Can I?” It was Michael’s turn to moan.

“Yeah baby, fuck, of course you can,” he panted. He went to undo his pants but Luke slapped his hands away.

“Mine,” Luke said. “Let me.” The younger boy sunk to his knees in front of Michael and went straight to work undoing his jeans and pulling them down just below his cock, underwear coming with them. Michael’s dick slapped up against his stomach, and Luke had to fight the moan that was bubbling in the back of his throat. Michael’s cock was _gorgeous_. It wasn’t super long, but it was thick. The head was as red as his lips, and Luke wanted to taste it. “Your cock is so pretty, Mikey.”

“Jesus Christ, Luke. Fuck you look so good on your knees for me,” Michael groaned. He ran his hand through Luke’s hair. 

“I haven’t done this before, ‘m sorry if I suck,” was all the warning Michael got before Luke’s tongue was pressed flat, running up the underside of his cock. Michael hissed, his hand gripping Luke’s hair gently. Luke sucked lightly on the head before opening his mouth wider and working himself down. He had to pause a few times to catch his breath, gagging slightly when he took too much. It was messy and his technique was sloppy, but Luke was a natural. Where he lacked in experience he made up for in enthusiasm. It wasn’t long before Michael was pushing Luke off, closing his eyes at the sight of Luke looking up at him, lips swollen and wet. 

“s’wrong? Was I bad?” Luke panted. His voice sounded raw, like it had when he was sick. But he wasn’t sick anymore, and he sounded like that because he just had Michael’s _dick in his mouth,_ not because of a cold. 

“No, fuck, Luke,” Michael wheezed. ”You did so good baby, but I don’t wanna come yet.” Luke smiled at the praise and watched as Michael (finally) ripped his shirt off. He helped Michael push his jeans off the rest of the way before standing up. He knees hurt and his jaw ached a bit, but Luke knew it was worth it. As soon as they were face to face, Michael pulled him in for a heated kiss. Their chests pressed together and Luke wanted to cry at how good it felt to feel Michael’s body against his own. Before he could, Michael was pulling away. 

“Jump,” Michael said. Luke looked at him, clearly confused. Michael rolled his eyes before patting Luke’s arse. “Jump,” he said again. This time Luke understood. He wrapped his arms tightly around Michael’s neck before jumping, Michael’s hands catching the backs of his thighs. He wrapped his legs around Michael’s torso as Michael walked them backwards against the wall. Luke moaned at the feeling of the cold wall behind him, not realizing how warm his body had become. Michael chuckled softly and leaned in to touch up the marks he’d left on Luke’s skin.

“So fucking hot, babe,” Michael whispered against his neck. Luke could feel Michael’s dick pressed against his ass. 

“You gonna fuck me?” Luke asked suddenly. Michael stopped sucking on his neck to look up at him. Luke swallowed.

“Shit, you want that?” Michael asked. Luke nodded, suddenly needing to know what it felt like to feel Michael everywhere. Michael’s eyes went dark as he searched Luke’s face for any sign of discomfort. When he found none, he leaned in to press a soft kiss against Luke’s lips. “Fuck, yeah. I can do that,” he said. His hands slipped higher on Luke’s thighs, until they were against Luke’s arse, pulling the cheeks apart. He let his finger slip in between his legs and brush over Luke’s hole. Luke whimpered, body slacking between Michael’s chest and the wall. Michael rubbed his finger around the soft entrance, pressing his nose against the side of Luke’s face.

“Please, Michael,” Luke whined. “Wanna feel you.” 

“Not like this, Luke,” Michael said. “Hold on.” Luke tightened his grip around Michael, linking his ankles together and clinging to his neck. Michael walked them over to the bed and gently laid Luke down. Luke let go and scooted up the mattress. Michael leaned over him to spare him a quick kiss before he was standing back up. “Do you have-“

“My bag,” Luke said. Michael went over to Luke’s bag and started rummaging through the pockets. Luke took this opportunity to check out the blue-haired boy’s ass. Fuck, he looked so good, and Luke was taken aback by how lucky he was to call Michael his own. Michael smiled at him when he turned around, making his way back to the bed with a condom and a small bottle of lube in his hands. Luke smiled back, reaching down to stroke at his neglected cock. 

“Hi,” Michael said, climbing over Luke’s body and leaning down to peck his nose. Luke giggled, arms coming up to grab Michael’s face and pulling him in for a real kiss. They both smiled against each other’s lips. Luke felt something swelling up in chest. He pulled away and looked into Michael’s eyes. He could see it; the same thing from earlier that he couldn’t place, only this time he thought he knew what it was. It was the same thing that was building up in his chest. He had a feeling Michael could see it reflected in his own eyes, but suddenly he felt the need to say it. 

“Maybe this is too soon, or maybe it isn’t soon enough,” he started. He saw recognition in Michael’s eyes, like he already knew what Luke was about to say. He didn’t stop him, so Luke continued. 

“I love you.” Luke’s eyes widened as Michael said the same words at the same time. 

“Jinx, you owe me a beer,” Michael joked. Luke groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“Way to ruin the moment, asshole,” Luke said, but there was no heat to it. Instead it sounded incredibly fond. Which made sense; Luke was incredibly fond of Michael.

“You love me,” Michael whispered. It sounded as much like a reply as it did a statement, one he didn’t quite believe. Luke smiled and let his hand stroke the side of Michael’s face.

“I do,” he said softly. Michael reached up to grab his hands before pinning them to the mattress above Luke’s head. The younger boy sucked in a breath.

“Enough mushy stuff. Weren’t we in the middle of something?” Michael asked. Luke laughed and then let his hips roll firmly against Michael’s. The older boy moaned and bit his lip. 

“You were gonna fuck me,” Luke replied. He pushed their bodies against each other again, cocks bumping together. 

“That’s right,” Michael said. He leaned in to kiss Luke, starting at his lips and then working his way down Luke’s neck, then his chest, down to his stomach. He stopped at the base of Luke’s painful hard dick, and then looked up at the younger boy with a smirk. Luke moaned, the sight of Michael so close to his cock making his stomach flip and his dick twitch. Michael clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before sinking down on Luke’s cock. Luke hissed at the feeling of Michael’s mouth, warm and wet, sucking him down and licking across the slit. He got the sense that Michael had done this before. He felt jealous and turned on at the same time, letting out a moan when Michael sucked exceptionally hard on his head. 

“Enough teasing,” Luke gasped. “You have a job to do.” Michael pulled off with a pop. The sound made Luke’s head spin, and he let his eyes fall shut as he thought about where he was right now. He was vaguely aware of rustling on the bed, and he opened one eye slightly to watch Michael. The older boy had grabbed the bottle of lube and was now pouring some on his fingers. Luke spread his legs, ready for Michael to finally touch him where he wanted it the most. 

“You ever done this before?” Michael asked him. Luke blushed, his mouth going dry before he could answer.

“To myself,” he rasped. Michael looked at him, eyebrows raised. Luke shifted under his gaze.

“Shit,” Michael whispered. “Fuck, that’s so hot Luke. You get yourself off like this?” One of his fingers traveled down to circle Luke’s hole. He pressed the tip in slightly and then  
pulled it back out, circling the rim again. “You make yourself come like this?”

“Yes,” Luke hissed. “C’mon Michael, I said stop teasing.”

“Sorry babe, you just look so fucking good like this,” Michael said. He pushed a finger in slowly, letting Luke get used to the feeling before he started to carefully pump it in and out. “Wish you could see yourself, how good you look around my finger. Does it feel good, Luke?” he asked.

“More,” Luke whined. Michael pressed the tip of his second finger next to Luke’s hole. He worked it in beside the first, scissoring them slightly. Luke moaned, gripping the sheets tightly. No one else had ever done this to him before. It felt so much better than his own fingers, and he knew Michael could tell. 

“It’s better, isn’t it babe?” Michael teased, “So much better than doing it yourself.” He pumped his fingers, stretching Luke out. Luke nodded, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. It wasn’t from pain or discomfort, it just felt _so good._ “Can’t wait to see how you look stretched around my cock.” Luke gasped, hips coming down to meet Michael’s hand. “God, look at you. Working yourself down on my fingers. So fucking good, Luke. You’re taking it so well,” Michael said. 

“C’mon,” Luke said. “’m ready, just fuck me already.” Michael smirked, pushing his fingers in deeper.

“Not yet babe, don’t want you to get hurt,” he said. He brought his third finger to Luke’s rim, teasing the muscle before pushing it in to join his other fingers. Luke cried out. “See babe? I want you nice and relaxed when I fuck you,” Michael said. Luke’s eyes were squeezed shut, tears threatening to fall with every pump of Michael’s fingers. 

“Feels so good, Mikey,” he whined. “Can’t wait for you cock. I can’t wait to feel you. Wanted this for so long, Mikey, fuck, I need to feel you,” Luke babbled. His hips were moving faster than Michael’s fingers could meet. Luke’s back arched off the bed, and that’s when he felt it. “ _Fuck_ , Michael.”

“Did I find it babe?” Michael asked, working harder now to hit that magic spot inside Luke. The younger boy nodded, tears flowing now as Michael hit his spot again. Michael reached up with his free hand to wipe the tears from Luke’s face. 

“Please Michael, I’m ready now,” Luke cried. “I’m ready. Fuck me, please. I need you to fuck me.” With that, Michael pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the bed sheets. He grabbed the condom, ripping the package open and working the rubber on to his dick. 

“How do you wanna do this,” he asked Luke, pouring some lube on his dick. He ran his hands on the insides of Luke’s thighs.

“Like this,” Luke said. “Wanna see you.” Michael smiled, bending down to kiss Luke before lining himself up. Luke felt the head of Michael’s cock brush his entrance.

“You sure?” Michael asked, wanting to make sure Luke hadn’t changed his mind. He got his answer when Luke pushed his hips down to meet Michael’s dick. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Luke said. He reached down to grab the base of Michael’s dick and started to guide him in. Michael pushed slowly, taking his time. Luke’s eyebrows crunched together, mouth falling open at the feeling of Michael finally inside of him. 

“You okay?” Michael asked about half way in. He paused to let Luke adjust.

“Keep going,” Luke answered. He felt Michael start moving again, this time only stopping when his hips met the curve of Luke’s ass. Michael ran his hand through Luke’s hair.

“Good?” he asked. Luke nodded.

“Just,” he started. “Just give me a minute.” He felt so _full_.”Kiss me?” he asked. Michael obliged, meeting Luke’s lips in a heated kiss. They stayed like that for a while, kissing each other and brushing noses. “Okay, you can move,” Luke whispered. Michael reached for Luke’s hands and intertwined their fingers, bringing them up to his lips to place a kiss on Luke’s knuckles. He moved his hips back slowly, almost pulling out of Luke completely before thrusting back in. Luke threw his head back and let out a loud moan. Michael’s thrusts were slow at first, picking up speed once Luke’s body relaxed. 

“You feel so good,” Michael moaned. “So fucking _tight_ ,” he whispered. Luke’s hips were moving all on their own, working down to meet Michael’s thrusts, both of them trying to find the spot that made Luke see stars. Luke wrapped his legs around Michael, using his heels to guide Michael deeper. He could feel Michael everywhere, but he wanted more.

“Wait,” Luke said. Michael’s hips halted, worry covering his face.

“Shit, did I do something? Did I hurt you?” he asked. Luke laughed.

“No, no, you were great. You’re amazing,” Luke said, causing Michael’s cheeks to heat up even more than they already were. He looked so fucking good like this, all sweaty and flushed. “I wanna ride you,” he said. Michael’s eyes widened.

“Fuck, yeah,” Michael said, pulling out of Luke so they could switch positions. He lay down on the bed and helped Luke climb on top of him. He held Luke’s hips while the younger boy lined himself up with Michael’s cock. In one swift motion, he sunk down, mouth falling open and letting a high-pitched moan slip out. This angle was _so_ much better. He could feel Michael hitting places so deep inside of him and he had to remind himself to breathe. Luke started to move, bouncing up and down on Michael’s dick, rocking his hips just right. Michael was staring straight at him, lips parted, a line of sweat forming on his brow. “Fuck, Luke,” he moaned. Luke’s dick was hitting his stomach in between their bodies, precome leaving little wet marks on his belly. He thrust his hips up into Luke, the head of his cock brushing the bundle of nerves inside of him. Luke gasped, slamming down harder to chase the feeling.

“Michael, Mikey,” he whined. “I’m not gonna last.” Michael gripped his hips tightly. Luke was sure he would have bruises the next day. The thought made him groan. 

“’s okay,” Michael said. “Me too.” Everything was a blur after that. The room was filled with gasps and moans, heard only between the harsh sound of skin slapping on skin.

“’m so close, Mikey,” Luke whimpered. “Can I come, please?” and _fuck_ that was the hottest thing Michael’s ever heard Luke say. The fact that Luke felt the need to ask him if he could come was pushing him even closer to the edge. He reached between them to stroke Luke’s cock. 

“Yeah baby, come for me,” Michael said. “I’m right there with you.” With those words, Luke let out a cry and his release shot up between them. Michael worked him through it, brushing his thumb across the head of Luke’s dick. The look on Luke’s face as he came was etched in Michael’s mind, and one look at the younger boy had him spilling into the condom. Luke rode him through it, hands firm on Michael’s chest. After another minute, Luke fell limp on top of him. Michael wrapped his arms around Luke and he kissed his ear, both of them trying to catch their breath.

“I need to pull out, babe,” he said after a few minutes. Luke made a noise but made no attempt to move. “Come on, love, I gotta clean you up.”He rolled them over so they were on their sides and let his dick slip out. Pulling the condom off, he untangled himself from Luke and tossed the condom in the trash bin beside the bed. He got up and headed towards the bathroom. 

“Where are you going?” Luke asked. He sounded utterly wrecked, and if Michael hadn’t just came he would’ve gotten hard at the sound. 

“Be right back,” he replied. He grabbed a towel from under the sink and ran it under the tap. Walking back in to the room, he saw Luke curled up on the bed facing him. He smiled when he saw Michael.

“Hi,” Luke whispered. Michael could tell he was seconds away from passing out. He ran the towel over Luke’s stomach and then wiped between his legs. Luke brought his knees together and tried to push Michael away from his sensitive hole.

“C’mon bub,” Michael laughed, “don’t get shy on my now.” Luke rolled his eyes, but let his legs fall open so Michael could clean him up. He ran the towel over his own stomach before tossing it on the floor. He pulled the blankets out from underneath Luke and tucked them both underneath the covers. Luke shifted back until he was flat against Michael’s stomach, and Michael wrapped his arm around Luke’s waist. He let his head rest on Luke’s shoulder. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too,” Luke replied. Michael placed a kiss on his neck, and then one behind Luke’s ear. Luke giggled. “Stop it, ‘m tired,” he said. 

“Sorry love,” Michael laughed. “Go to sleep.” Luke let out a content sigh and shut his eyes. 

“Will you be here when I wake up?” he asked softly. Michael tightened his grip around Luke. 

“Of course,” he replied. He let his own eyes fall shut, the sound of Luke’s even breathing lulling him off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me less than 24 hours to decide to post this. i've never written smut before so hopefully it isn't too cringe-worthy. i edited it very quickly, half last night and half today, so i apologize for any errors.
> 
> let me know what you think by commenting or leaving kudos!
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr](http://pilotmikey.tumblr.com)!


End file.
